They're My Responsibility
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: What if Ed and Al had an older sister to help them get their bodies back, and to keep them from chosing the wrong paths? But what if she chooses the wrong path herself? Roy Mustang/OC
1. Don't Let Him Die

**Okay. I just love putting myself in my stories. This is yet another one of my stories (okay only the second) where I am one of the main characters. This time, as Ed and Al's sister. I do not own FMA I only own me.**

_**Krysten's POV**_

It had just been days ago when our mother died, and when help finally came, her body was gone. No one knew what happened to it, so we just went on with our lives, as best as we could. Me being eighteen, I was able to keep my brothers with me after the whole ordeal, but neither of them were ever the same. Al kept to himself more, and Ed just glared at the floor. We'd all known that Daddy was an Alchemist, and he had taught me a lot before he had left. When the boys grew up a little, they wanted to learn it too. I showed them what I could, enough to bring a sparkle back to Mom's eyes, and that was enough for all of us. When she died, we all stopped with Alchemy for a while. It just didn't seem like it was worth it anymore. I kept the boys current on things they needed to know, let them go into Daddy's study whenever they wanted. . .maybe I was a little too liberal. . .

One night, while I was making dinner, I heard screaming coming from the basement. I had gotten used to Ed's outbursts after Mom had died, but these screams weren't screams of sadness, or agony. These were screams of pain. I dropped the plates and they crashed to the floor, shattering to pieces. I would fix them later. _Please let them just be wrestling_. I ran down the stairs and found Ed kneeling by a transmutation circle. I wouldn't have noticed anything wrong, until I smelt the blood, and heard Ed sobbing to himself.

"Dammit! It wasn't supposed to turn out like this." I ran forward and grabbed him by his shoulders. His leg was missing, and he was bleeding fast. I took off my apron and handed it to him to slow the bleeding. Then, I noticed Al wasn't anywhere to be seen. I gave the room another quick scan and then looked back at Edward.

"Edward where's Al?" He just shook his head and kept mumbling 'It wasn't supposed to turn out like this.' I shook him by his shoulders, tears blurring my vision.

"Dammit Edward, where the hell is your brother!" He stretched out his hand and pointed at the circle. I could barely hear what he was telling me.

"W-we were trying to bring Mom back. These things. Th-they came and took my arm, and they took Al." My eyes widened with fear. I placed both my hands on the circle and started another transmutation. Me, to save Al.

_Immediatly, all the tears, Edward's sobs, they just stopped. Everything was white, except for what looked to be a large stone door. I stared at the door and instantly felt like I knew what to do. "Please," I cried,"Please, give me my brother back. I'll give you anything, just don't let him die!" The stone door opened and hundreds of little black tendrils came flying at me, grabbing me, pulling me through the door. Just for those few brief moments, I saw everything. Anything you could want to know about Alchemy, the world, all of it, passed through and was crammed into my brain. I briefly wondered if Edward had seen it too. And then it all stopped, the black things were back, taking me out of the door. There was pain now, a pain like nothing I ever felt. Scraped knees and broken bones couldn't compare. The things covered every inch of me, but the worst pain was now in my arm. I looked over and the black creatures were tearing at it. I tried to shake them off but it did no good. But then, I heard Al's voice. "Krysten? Krysten whats happening?" I looked around but I couldn't see him anywhere. I just shouted back to him. "Don't worry Al, It's going to be okay. I promise. I-I promise." The black creatures dispersed and returned to the door. I looked back, and my arm was gone. And it was gushing blood._

When I came back to reality, Ed was hunched over in pain, but Al was still no where to be seen. I searched around the room. Many antiques were stashed down here including a suit of armor. I pulled myself up on the edge of a table and walked across across the floor to it, leaving behind a trail of blood. I remembered reading this out of one of Daddy's books, it explained Blood Seals to me in full detail, but warned that it was a very complex process, and it would be difficult. I didn't care. I ran my fingers throught the blood on my shoulder and began drawing a Blood Seal on all major parts of the suit. I then did what I always did for tranmutation to the suit. Each of the Blood Seals glowed faintly and then everything was silent. I glared at the suit and then walked back to Edward. I figured he was the only sibling I had left, until I heard Al's small voice coming from behind me. Edward looked at the suit the same time I did.

"Krysten? Edward? What happened to you guys?" I walked over to him and placed my thin dainty hand on top of his now rather large, steel one. I smiled weakly at him.

"Don't worry Al. We're all okay. It's going to be fine." I looked back at Edward, then Al.

"Carry your brother, please." He nodded and stood up, the armor creaking as he did so. He pulled Edward up into his arms, still holding my apron to his leg. I nodded and stood up, grabbing a rag and pressing it to my shoulder.

"We need to get to Winry's place. They'll take care of us." Al nodded and shifted Edward gently in his arms before starting up the stairs, myself following closely behind them. It was dark out, when we walked out the door so I figured no one would see my bleeding arm and Ed's bleeding leg. We kept walking until we made it to the side door of Winry's garage. I knocked with my good hand and immediately Winry pulled the door open. She looked really happy, until she saw us.

"Oh my god!"

**Okay. I think I fixed all the screw ups in this chapter, so all should be right in the country of Amestris**


	2. This Is My Fault

**Okay again sorry if I butcher any FMA terms. I haven't seen the show for I while but I **_**will**_** get the season ! dvd for my birthday and when I do, My Roy Mustang plushie and my Ed plushie are going to dance around in tiny mini-skirts! Again, I don't own FMA just Krysten, because she is me, and that is totally awesome.**

_**Ed's POV**_

This was all my fault. I groaned as Al laid me on the couch. I was still bleeding, though, not as bad as before. Winry walked in and sighed, taking a long bandage and wrapping my leg. This really was all my fault. I looked at Al. I couldn't tell if he was sad or not but I looked up at my now big brother, and frowned,

"I-I'm so sorry Al. This is all my fault. But I promise you. I will get your body back." I leaned my head against the arm of the couch and sighed. Krysten was standing in the corner, watching me. This was probably as hard for her to watch as when Mom died. . .or when our dad left. . .she really loved him. Al looked at me.

"It's okay, Ed. I'm not mad." I frowned, and then looked away,

"You should be." Then Winry came back into the room, taking off her gloves,

"Lucky for you two, I just got a knew shipment of parts, so I'll get to building your automail, should have it installed in a couple days." Krysten nodded, smiling slightly,

"Thank you, Winry." Winry nodded, pushing the door open.

"C'mon, let's get the shoulder of your wrapped so you don't bleed anymore on the carpet." Krysten nodded and smiled at me and Al before wlaking through the door, Winry going in after her. Al was quiet for a moment, and then sat down on the ground, staring down at the floor.

"What're we going to, brother?" I shook my head and sighed.

"No idea, Al. . .I think of something."

**Wow. That was a short chapter. But I really wanted to get it over with so I could do the big, brother/sister arguement. teehee *evil snickers***


	3. Brother and Sister

**Okay, this chapter might include mini-skirts and short jokes...Enjoy! (oh ya, and some lines will be from anime conventions and stuff like that soooo ya)**

_**Krysten's POV**_

It had been two days since me and Ed had gotten our Automail. It seemed to be working well but Winry told me to stay in bed for an extra day. Al, Ed, and I were all sitting in my room eating breakfast one morning. Well, Al wasn't really eating but, he was joining our conversation anyway. Al had taken my tray to the kitchen and I would have told Ed to give him his but he still hadn't drank his glass of milk. I rolled my eyes,

"Ed, How many times do I have to tell you? You need to drink your milk. That's why you're so damn small you know. You'll never get any bigger if you don't drink it." He rolled his eyes and frowned at me,

"I'm not small, dammit, I'm fun sized." I rolled my eyes and pushed the glass into his hand,

"Drink it." He shooked his head and pushed my hand away, causing me to drop the glass. I tried to move to lean over and pick it up, but that only made my arm feel worse. I gasped in pain and he jumped off the bed. He walked across the room, and leaned against the wall,

"Sorry about that." I looked at him and then slumped back into my pillow.

"About what? It's only stretched muscle, it'll be fine." He took a step forward and shook his head again.

"Not that, well I'm sorry about that too, but, that," he pointed at my shiny new Automail larm, "That's my fault, no matter what you say. If I hadn't've tried to bring Mom back, I would still have two legs, you would still have two arms and, A-Al would st-still have a body. I-if it wasn't for me. We'd all be fine. But I tried to fix things but instead, I fucked everything up even more." I shook my head. It hurt me even more, to see either one of my boys, hating themselves, over something, that was out of their control. I beckoned for him to come closer, and when he did, I took his hand in mine, and made him sit down again. I had a question I needed a straight answer to,

"Why did you do it anyway? I always told you, the books always said, _Daddy _always said_, _that human transmutation was dangerous, why did you even try? We had all accepted Mom was gone, why would you do it?" He looked away from me, and at his Automail leg,

"I tried because...Because I saw how hard it was for you to take care of us by yourself. Juggling two jobs, and us. I thought that maybe if Mom came back, we could be the way we used to be. Best friends, nearly inseperable. We could be the brother and sister we used to be, help each other with homework. Take care of each other when we were sad. We were like that, and then Mom died, and you changed. You might've thought it was only us but...We changed because you did." I looked at my little brother, both of us had tears in our eyes. I bit my lip and then hugged my brother, who looked more like the little boy he used to be, than the striving Alchemist he was now. I cried into his shoulder, and he cried into mine. As far as I could tell, we were still the brother and sister we used to be.

There was a knock at the door, and Auntie stuck her head into the room, her pipe between her teeth, as always. She glanced out into the hall and then back at us.

"Sorry for disturbing you two, but there's a young man here who'd like to speak to the two of you." Edward and I shared a glance before I nodded.

"Um. . .okay, send him in Auntie, thank you." She left, and a moment later, a tall, striking young soldier, maybe just a few years older than I was, stepped into the room, brushing some of his coal black hair out of his face. How odd. You'd think a man of the military would have his hair cut short. And then, I started wondering why he'd want to talk to us. We were just two kids from Risembool. . .nothing really special. He sat down in the chair across the room, glancing between the two of us. When he finally spoke, his voice was harsh, but with a kind of softness to it that was barely detectable.

"You. . .You're Edward and Krysten Elric, correct?" We both nodded, and he glanced out the window.

"Well, I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, a state Achemist. I was traveling last night, I had some business. . .and I saw a strange light coming from your house." We both tensed, and his eyes narrowed as he looked at us.

"But a familiar light none the less. You tried human transmu—"

"That thing I brought back wasn't our mother!" Roy looked at Edward.

"So it was you?" My instincts to protect him kicked in.

"I was involved too. All three of us were." His eyes darted towards the door, probably regretting now that he didn't ask to speak to the youngest as well. He looked at me.

"Care to explain what happened?" I nodded, his deep black eyes intimidating but also comforting in a way.

"We'd lived for a while without our mom. She died from. . .she had a tumor, on her lung, and one day, she just couldn't breathe anymore." Edward stared at me, I still hadn't ever told him how Mom had actually died. I thought it'd be too much for him. I pressed on. "I learned Alchemy from my father, before he left us, and the boys learned from me and his books. Edward was. . .worried about all of us, and thought we'd be better if we had our mom back." Roy nodded.

"So he decided to try—"

"Human transmutation, yes. And. . .the youngest, Alphonse, he was in on it too. I heard screams from down in the basement, I was doing the dishes from dinner. . .and when I got downstairs. . .Ed's leg was gone. . .and Al. . .he was gone too." I sobbed quietly, tears streaking down my cheeks. Roy hesitated before grabbing a box of tissues off the nightstand and handing it to me.

"Please, continue." I rubbed the tears off my cheeks and nodded, glancing at Edward before speaking again.

"We came here. . .the Rockbells have always been friends of ours. . ." I noticed that he tensed at the name 'Rockbell' but ignored it. "We came here. . .and Winry and Auntie took care of us. . .made us our automail. . ." Roy nodded.

"And the robot?" I smiled slightly.

"Suit of armor. That's our little brother. . .I used Alchemy to attach his soul to the suit. It was something our dad had bought, it was in his. . .lab I guess you could call it, downstairs." Roy was quiet for a long time, glancing between the two of us. After a while, he spoke.

"Have either of you ever thought about becoming State Alchemists?" Suddenly, the door swung open, and Auntie walked in, her face furious.

"Absolutely not! They're just children!" Roy smirked.

"They're prodigies if anything. Human transmutation, binding a soul to a suit of armor, the military—"

"The military my foot! I've got a—"

"Auntie!" She looked at me and I sighed, turning back to Roy.

"What would that entail, exactly?" He smiled slightly.

"You'd go to Central, where they have the exams. If you pass, you're excepted as a State Alchemist, given a code name, access to information you couldn't find anywhere else, and you're on the frontlines, or working in the shadows." Edward nodded.

"I'm in." I glanced back at him, and nodded.

"I want to try too." Edward looked up at me.

"Krysten, don't be stupid. You've got a lot more to live for than I do. You'd be a dog of the military. Do what good girls should, get married and have more babies." I looked at him and smirked.

"You don't really believe that, beany." He rolled his eyes, standing up.

"Maybe not. But still. You're not becoming a State Alchemist. We only need one of us. . .it's the information we want." I frowned.

"Ed. . .you're not—"

"Not for Mom. . .but I promise Al I'm going to get his body back and that's exactly what I'm going to do!" We were all silent for a moment, but it was Roy that finally broke the silence.

"I'll pay for your train tickets. I have a friend you can stay with in Central." We both nodded and I looked at Edward.

"C'mon. . .let's go tell Al. See what he thinks." Edward frowned slightly.

"But no matter what. . .we can't let him do the test too, okay?" I thought about it for a moment, and then nodded.

"Right." I took stood up and took his hand, the two of us walking past Auntie and Roy into the hall, walking into the living room to talk to Alphonse.

**Roy's POV**

I watched the two leave, especially the girl. There was no doubt in my mind that she was a pretty little thing. The older woman cleared her throat and I looked down at her. She frowned.

"Why exactly do you want those kids?" I smirked, stepping into the hall, placing my hat back on as I started for the back door.

"Somebody's got to be working under me." I gave her a polite nod, before opening the door and leaving the house, starting down the road to the hotel I was staying in.


End file.
